


The Bucky Incident

by athousandtimesover



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandtimesover/pseuds/athousandtimesover
Summary: Steve hasn’t talked to Bucky in almost two weeks since he stormed out after The Bathroom Incident and Steve swears he can’t let this get out of control. He refuses to have an Incident named after every room in his home.OrFive times Steve tried to be cool about Bucky and sex (and feelings) and one time he wasn't.





	The Bucky Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I should warn you this is not only my first time uploading something, but also it's unbetaed and english isn't my first language so... good luck.

**3 months, two days (1)**

The first time it happens it’s been three months since Bucky’s come back, mangled arm and shiny eyes, and _God, Steve’s missed him_.

Bucky has gone out with Clint and Natasha almost every weekend since he came back and Steve sometimes notices the red marks in his neck when he comes home the next day with red shot eyes and an easier smile than the one he left the day before with. Bucky simply acknowledges his presence in the kitchen, eats a protein bar, and goes to sleep for hours. This is usually on Saturdays, so he doesn’t wake up until the delivery boy rings the doorbell with pizza or thai or whatever Steve felt like having.

Usually they just sit in the worn couch, watching old rom coms or movies Steve denies having asked Sam about that do not contain graphic depictions of blood, gore, or gunshots because it makes Bucky uneasy. They talk about their days or weeks, make fun of the hairstyles and outfits of the characters in the movie, recite cheesy lines and pointedly do not speak about the way Bucky shifts in his seat in discomfort and a tiny, secret smile, or the teeth marks in Bucky neck. Until one day, out of nowhere, Steve blurts out “you know you can bring them here, right? I don’t care-- I mean, I don’t mind” Steve winces.

“Huh?” Bucky, who has been whispering movie quotes under his breath and smiling every time he gets one right, turns to look as Steve and then at what Steve has been looking at for the last who-knows-how-many minutes. A stripe of Bucky’s abs is visible from where his old NYU t-shirt has ridden up and there are red scratch marks that make his skin look almost white in comparison. He pulls the shirt down. “Oh, yeah, yeah, I know you don’t mind.”

The room suddenly feels awkward and Steve stands up to go get a beer from the kitchen but decidedly does not drop the subject. Sam had warned him about his, about Bucky feeling like he’s just staying at Steve’s instead of actually living there and thus not feeling comfortable doing some things he might otherwise do.

Like bring his one night stands over.

“I mean, Sharon comes here sometimes and you don’t mind” Steve says in a loud voice so Bucky can hear him from the couch. His hands are a bit sweaty when he opens the fridge, takes out a beer, closes the fridge, thinks about it, and grabs another beer before heading back to the couch.

Bucky has a blush at the top of his cheekbones and is looking at the screen without the easiness from before. Steve wants to smack himself for making Bucky uncomfortable.

“I mean it Buck” Steve says looking straight at Bucky and knowing the other man can see the sincerity in his stare, “you live here as well, you can do whatever the hell you want.”

“I’m banging someone on your bed as revenge for how uncomfortable you’re making me” Bucky says after a couple of seconds but he has that smirk he uses when trying to charm his way out of something. Steve is familiar with that smirk. It’s the smirk that has gotten him out of detention, his mother’s wrath, having to mow the lawn, and, one remarkable time, going to jail. Steve snorts into his beer.

“It's your week for doing laundry anyway” Steve says, happy that the twisty feeling in his gut, from knowing that if Bucky’s gonna fuck someone at least he’s gonna do it in the safe space of their home, is gone.

If there’s another twisty feeling in his gut, it’s because he ate that spring roll that looked old.

 

 

**3** **months, 10 days (2)**

It’s the first week after Steve’s told Bucky that he’s ok with him bringing his-- dates? one night stands?-- over and Steve’s at their couch pretending to watch a movie.

He looks up to the TV to find his reflection looking right back at him. He frown and looks down.

Oh, right, he’s pretending to read a book.

It’s been a couple of hours since Clint, Natasha and Bucky have gone out a little tipsy from the pre-drinking they did at their place and Steve’s completely sober by now, with the traces of a headache against his temples. He even kind of regrets saying no to going out, but crowds and loud music make him wanna bail anyway. Maybe residue feelings from when he was small and felt like the mass of people were gonna step on him until he couldn’t breathe.

He’s not doing anything wrong, per se, so he doesn’t completely understand his reaction when there’s the sound of keys against the door.

Steve is a _very_ athletic man. He particularly loves going on runs and Sam kind of hates him because Steve can run two and a half laps in the time it takes Sam to run one. He knows he is fast. He also knows their flat is not big, with just a kitchen, bathroom, and a living room with access to both his and Bucky’s rooms.

However, he’s also pretty sure the time it takes him to move from the couch to his room in inhuman.

Bucky hasn’t even open the door and Steve is already breathing hard with his back against the door of his room. He tries not to listen but his body must be having some sort of whiplash effect to how fast he sprinted because as soon as he hears Bucky closing the door and asking his guest if he wants something to drink, he finds out he cannot move.

“Nah, I’m good” an unknown voice says and Steve’s hands shake a little bit.

“Well then I--” Bucky’s cut short by what Steve can only imagine is a filthy, wet kiss from the sounds the two men are making and he really, _really_ should get moving. His legs disagree.

“ _Oh fuck_ ” Bucky says and the guy chuckles, “ _fuck, fuck, fuck!_ ”

And what the actual hell? What is this guy even _doing_ to get Bucky like that after, like, twenty eight seconds?

“Shhh” the other voice says, muffled, and Steve honestly doesn’t know what is muffling him. It could be Bucky’s hand, or neck or d--

No, not thinking about that.

“You told me to be quiet ‘cuz your roommate's sleeping” the guy, and Steve can only now hear a weird accent, says and Bucky whimpers.

Honest to God, _whimpers_.

“Let’s go to my room” Bucky is saying breathlessly and Steve hears them move around the living room and into Bucky’s room. Suddenly, Steve’s legs want to move and he finds himself lowering into his bed slowly so it doesn’t creak.

He already has his earphones on and is deciding what song to play when Bucky moans.

Steve’s never pushed the play button so fast in his life.

 

**4 months, 17 days (3)**

Steve is extremely careful after that, always in his bed a couple of hours after Bucky’s gone, with his headphones on and loud music.

Sometimes he wakes up to find Bucky’s bedroom door open which means Bucky didn’t make it home and sometimes he finds Bucky already in the kitchen making breakfast and with a pleased smile. One time he even heard Bucky talking to someone in the kitchen and Steve retreated quietly to his bedroom.

The point being, he’s been _careful_.

So he doesn’t quite understand what is happening when one day he comes home from grocery shopping to weird huffing sounds coming from his kitchen. He rounds the wall dividing the living room from the kitchen and he _sees_ it.

Bucky is lying completely naked in the kitchen table (where they eat, _godammit_ ), his chest is pink with a flush and his face thrown back in what Steve can only describe as a fucked-out look, mouth hanging open around the filthiest moan Steve has ever heard. His long hair is a mess and his dick is completely flushed against his stomach, red and bobbing each time the guy standing between his legs pound into him. What gets him though is the fact that the guy has Bucky’s hands pinned down, like Bucky’s _his_ and he can do whatever the fuck he wants with him.

There’s a whimper but Steve isn’t sure if it comes from him, the guy fucking his best friend, or his best friend who is being _fucked in their kitchen_.

So of course, that’s when Bucky’s eyes open and he looks right at Steve.

Steve turns around so fast he feels kind of dizzy and is out of their apartment in record time, still clutching the grocery bags so hard his knuckles are turning white and his vision is kind of fuzzy.

 

**5 months, 2 days (4)**

They don’t mention The Kitchen Incident after their initial

_(“So” Bucky says, dressed up and shifting nervously._

_Steve pretends cutting carrots is as important as breathing._

_“I’m really fucking sorry, I’ve disinfected everything and it definitely won’t happen again” Bucky rushes out in one breath._

_Steve turns around but instead of looking at his friend he looks right at the spot where his friend was on his back having probably one of the best orgasms in his life not two days ago. He winces, Bucky whimpers, turns around a leaves.)_

talk. Bucky had bought apple pie and beers and they kind of made up and decided to not ever talk about that ever again.

That weekend Bucky hadn’t gone out with Clint and Natasha and the weekend after he had come home at an early hour.

“Going out?” Steve asks as Bucky turns on the shower to their shared bathroom, door wide open, so Steve only has to raise his voice a little bit from the couch to be heard.

“Uhm, yeah” Buck answers sticking his head out from the bathroom, “wanna come?”

“Maybe next time, but thanks.”

“Okay man, you know the invitation is open anytime” Bucky says and closes the door.

Steve nods even though it’s a stupid thing because Bucky can’t see him anymore and then grunts because he’s been acting weird about Bucky ever since The Kitchen Incident. Moreso since he came back home hours later and had to do something about his semi, had started to touch himself thinking about Sharon and ended up coming to the thought of fucking Bucky in the exact same position he had found him not three hours before.

And he’s okay, mostly, because he has known he’s bisexual for years now. He’s hooked up with guys and fucked guys and had guys fuck him. But he never, ever had thought of Bucky that way. And suddenly, since Bucky returned from the army, apparently that’s all he can think about. Since Bucky came back five months ago, all Steve can think when around Bucky is _I want you, I want you, I want you so fucking much._

Just thinking about that makes him hard again and he’s lost count of how many times he has touched himself in the past week since The Kitchen Incident. He turns off the TV and stands up, knowing that Bucky always takes long in the shower because all the shit he puts in his hair and deciding that it’s better to make the most out of his alone time instead of having Bucky come out of the shower to find Steve pretending to watch a movie and half hard in his sweats.

The thing is, he clearly did not think this through because as soon as he plops on his bed he can hear the shower running and a steady, wet sound that could be Bucky vigorously cleaning himself but it also clearly _isn’t_.

“ _Oh, fuck_ ” he hears muffled through the walls and suddenly remembers why he goes out of his room every time Bucky’s taking a shit. There’s some things you do not want to hear.

His dick, however, is _very_ interested in hearing this.

“Traitor” he mouths to his erection and without even thinking about the ethics of what he’s about to do, he slides his hand under his sweatpants.

He knows he can’t make a sound because Bucky can hear him as much as he can hear Bucky, so he bites one of his fingers and goes about to think of the same twisted fantasy he’s been having for the past week. He closes his eyes and he can almost feel Bucky’s legs resting against his hips, can almost feel how Bucky’s hands would feel pinned between his own and the kitchen tabletop.

He thrusts into his hand at the same time Bucky makes another sound in the bathroom and Steve is equally times terrified and blissful at how hot he feels and how easy he already knows he’s gonna come from this.

“ _Oh, shit, yes_ ” Bucky says and Steve picks up the pace.

It’s only a few minutes before he can feel the familiar pressure meaning he’s close to coming when there’s a sharp sound like someone smashing his hand against the shared wall between the bathroom and his room and for one terrifying moment Steve’s completely sure he’s been caught, until he hears a hushed but frenetic “ _Yes, yes, Steve, fuck_ ”.

His brain has lost all ability to do brain stuff as he strokes down one more time and comes all over his chest.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

He cleans himself quickly with a dirty shirt and tries to look normal as he steps towards the living room and sits down on the couch, his legs feel like jell-o and his brain is mushy from the orgasm and he honestly doesn’t know if he’s smiling or not.

He raises one hand towards his face to check if he’s smiling like the pervert he is when the bathroom door opens and Bucky steps out with only a towel around his hips.

Bucky looks at him, then at the TV he turned off, then back at him and flushes the deepest shade of red he has ever seen in a human being before lowering his head and stomping into his bedroom.

Steve is definitely not smiling now.

He’s so damn stupid. Why did he turn off the TV? Now Bucky knows Steve had been listening to his friend jerking off in the shower like the creepy pervert he is and Steve wants to just fucking _die_.

Steve has a mild panic attack that probably lasts a couple of minutes because before he can register what is happening, Bucky is bolting out of his bedroom with his hair still wet, grabbing his jacket and keys and murmuring a small “see ya”, before stepping out of the apartment.

 

**5 months, 18 days (5)**

_Steve R: hey Buck, you coming home tonight?_

_Steve R: i’m making my ma’s pasta_

_Steve R: though maybe we could talk_

Steve hasn’t talked to Bucky in almost two weeks since he stormed out after The Bathroom Incident and Steve swears he can’t let this get out of control. He refuses to have an Incident named after every room in his home. This is also because Bucky has been clearly avoiding him, coming home late and leaving early and making plans for the weekend when they would normally veg out in front of cheesy movies and eat cheesier food.

It makes something in Steve’s chest hurt.

He tries to text Natasha about it but she only answers with a

_Natasha R: get ur head out of ur butt_

which Steve doesn’t really get.

He looks down at his unread, unanswered texts and sighs climbing the last steps to get to their floor. He has just come from a run and he feels sweaty and disgusting and just can’t wait to take a shower and get on his bed and just not move for the next twelve hours when he registers what’s happening outside his apartment door.

Bucky is pinned against the wall next to the door to their apartment pressed from head to toe against an ash blonde guy Steve recognizes from The Kitchen Incident. The guy has one hand resting in the small of Bucky’s back and the other in the area where Bucky’s neck meets his jaw. Bucky has one arm thrown around the guy’s neck and the other is holding a bouquet of yellow and orange flowers. They are smiling into the kiss and it’s the most heartbreaking thing Steve has ever seen.

And oh, _oh_. He _likes_ Bucky.

Not just in the I-want-to-fuck-your-brains-out-kinda-way he’s now familiar with, but the way he feels like someone pulled the carpet from underneath his feet and there’s this pressure against his chest he just can’t _push off_.

He’s still glued to the same spot at the top of the stair when Bucky’s companion takes one step back and Steve feels like throwing up from the way Bucky chases after him. The guy, however, puts a hand in Bucky’s chest and pushes him back.

“If we keep doing this we are not gonna make it to the movie” the guy, who has broad shoulders and an easy smile, says and Bucky slumps against the wall.

“Let me just put this in water” Bucky answers and turns around to enter their apartment, thankfully missing Steve having his heart broken a couple of feet away.

 

**1 year, three months, 2 days (+1)**

He’s out with Natasha, Clint and Bucky for the first time in a couple of months and it’s because Bucky got his heart broken by Peter the Fucking Asshole.

Turns out the scene he witnessed outside of his apartment had been the beginning of a one-night-stand-turned-multiple-night-stands-turned-relationship between Bucky and Peter Quill, a lawyer famous for his harsh methods and being a fucking rock star in bed (Clint’s words, not his).

After announcing to Steve that he was now dating Peter, seemingly all the awkwardness between Bucky and Steve had dissipated into almost nothing after weeks of not talking. There were movie nights again and playful teasing and soft touches that had meant nothing to Steve before but now felt like everything. And if he sometimes sneaked into his room when Bucky was showering to see if his best friend moaned out his name, well, no one had to know.

And if he sometimes had to dig his nails into his palm to stop himself from saying _I love you, I love you, I want you so much, I think i’ve always loved you_ to Bucky, well, no one had to know either.

It became second nature for Steve to not be around when Bucky and Peter hanged out at the apartment and to fake his smile when Bucky told him about what Peter had done or where had they been or _how amazing is he, huh, Stevie?_

Natasha, obviously, saw right through him.

“Quit moping and have a good time, nerd” she says plopping on the seat next to his at the bar. She’s wearing tight high-waisted jeans and a tighter green crop top and Steve wishes he could want _her_ , but he can’t, he hasn’t been able to think about anyone like that since The Kitchen Incident and the subsequent Bathroom Incident.

Steve smiles sadly at her and gestures for the bartender to refill her drink.

“He needs you, you know” she says and it’s supposed to be phrased as a question but Natasha says things like they are and Steve knows.

“I know” he says and his heart aches, looking at Bucky sweaty and joking with Clint in the dance floor, “but I’m not sure I’m good for right now, Nat.”

He turns around to find Natasha saying thanks to the bartender and then looking right at him, he’s a little tipsy and that’s why he sees something shiny in her eyes.

“Care to elaborate on that deeply depressing thought?” she asks taking a sip of her drink.

“You know what I’m talking about” he sighs, “I love him, Nat. He just came out of a relationship in which he was ready to move in with the guy and now he’s back with me, at our apartment, and I love him so much I know one day I’m gonna blurt it out and he’s gonna freak.”

“I don’t think you are giving him much credit, Steve” she says mysteriously and pats his arm. “You and I both know he isn’t the same since he came back. He’s… softer, somehow. Before, he didn’t care about the repercussions. If he wanted something, he was going to get it. Except if that something was his straight best friend, because God knows he’s always cared more about you than anything else.”

“But I’m not straight” Steve says, focusing on the least confusing part of Nat’s speech because he’s a bit tipsy.

Natasha rolls her eyes.

“You came out when he was away, idiot” and how come Steve had never realized that?

“So… he wanted me before?” he asks, through the loud music, the quick ba-bum ba-bum of his heart, and his own stupidly slow brain.

“Yes” she answers seriously, “and how do you think he felt that after all that time wanting you, you tell him he could’ve had his chance just when he’s on the other side of the world?”

Steve swallows and looks at the dance floor again, where Bucky is sandwiched between Clint and some other guy.

“Fuck” he says slowly because he’s _fucking blind_.

“Yes, fuck” Natasha answers and finishes the rest of her drink.

Steve’s still looking at something in the dance floor, trying to take everything in, when Clint takes the empty seat next to Nat.

“Well, our boy is heartbroken no more and back on track” he says pointing at where Bucky in downright grinding with a guy in the middle of the dance floor. Steve’s brain decides that’s the precise moment to decide that after all this time Bucky’s _his_ and sees red.

It’s so fucking unfair. They keep fucking missing each other, when it’s obvious they should be together because Steve is so, so painfully in love with Bucky and Bucky wants him and Bucky maybe even--

“Well, go on, you troll” Clint says and Steve realizes he must have been saying that out loud because Nat is smiling against his glass and Clint is looking at him like he grew a seconds head or like he is, in fact, a troll.

He stands up, not able to take his eyes off Bucky and the hands trailing his back and squeezing his ass and he barely registers someone taking his beer bottle from his hand but he doesn’t care. He’s a man with a mission.

Steve gets himself in check just as he is about to push the other guy and realizes that might upset Bucky, who is still grinding in the filthiest way possible. The bass of the song makes his bones rattle and the smell of sweat and booze should be a complete turn off. He should be feeling claustrophobic from all the people smashing into him and trying to grab his arm to dance with him but he honestly can’t see anything other than the way Bucky rolls his hips against the guy, or the way the guy is pressing small kisses from the base of Bucky’s neck up to his ear, Bucky arches into him and Steve loses all control.

At first Bucky doesn’t seem to register the extra pair of hand at his hips, lost in the sensation of the music and the guy in front of him. It isn’t until Steve presses against him that Bucky turns around with steely eyes probably to tell him to fuck off, only to see his expression crumble once he realizes it’s Steve.

“Steve?” he asks although Steve can barely hear him over the sound of music, he smiles deliberately looking at Bucky’s lips like he’s dreamed of for the past months. He sees more than hears the way Bucky’s breath hitches.

“Hey man” the guy Bucky had been dancing with says, “we were kind of dancing here, so why don’t you fuck off?”

Before Steve can reply Bucky’s already telling the guy to forget it and Steve  _preens_.

He doesn’t register how, but soon he has Bucky crowded against a wall, they are still looking at each other and how has Steve been so blind? Bucky’s looking at him like he always does, with shiny eyes and like Steve is the guy who holds all the secrets to the universe and _holy fucking shit Bucky loves him_.

“Can I kiss you? Please?” Steve asks and Bucky nods so fiercely Steve’s momentarily worried he’s gonna pop a vertebra. Steve smiles and looks at Bucky’s reddened lips, has to steady himself against the wall because this is too good to be true and looks up to Bucky’s eyes again.

“Just do it already Rogers, I know you’ve been dying to ever since you saw m--”

Steve pushes his mouth hard against Bucky’s and it’s by no means a sexy kiss, but it does the job of shutting him up. He straightens himself and his poor broken heart mends itself when he sees Bucky following his lips, eyes closed.

“This is really happening, isn’t it?” Bucky whispers and Steve embraces him like he doesn’t plan of ever letting go, because he isn’t. He feels Bucky drop his weight against him and something clicks in Steve, like all the pieces that compose him have finally found its place.

“Yeah, Buck, it is” he says again and kisses Bucky with all he has, pushing him even further against the wall and flush against his body.

“You are _so_ gonna fuck me in the kitchen once we get home.”


End file.
